1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus of a digital video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, depending on digital video camera manufacturers, the remote control of the digital video camera contains both a type called LANC (registered trademark) in which the remote control is performed by a communication signal using a microcomputer circuit (hereinafter referred to as communication control type) and a type in which the remote control is directly performed with a volume control and a switch (hereinafter referred to as direct control type). A remote control apparatus compatible with each type is required (for example, see http://www.honjo-net.co.jp/index_j.html (http://www.honjo-net.co.jp/new/521.521P.htm), http://www.gpatec.com/varizoom, and http://www.hoei.co.jp/japan/product/bebob/).
Therefore, there is a problem that a user who has the digital video cameras produced by different manufacturers or a user who buys a new digital video camera is required to buy plural remote control apparatuses in each control type.
However, a remote control apparatus compatible with any control type described above has not been realized yet, and there is a fervent demand to realize the remote control apparatus compatible with any control type among the users.